valiant_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Event Heroes
Lulu Rhapsody Known throughtout the continent as a famous pop idol, Lulu (ルル) mesmerized fans with her beautiful vocals and lively performances. Lulu is also currently a student at the prestigious Imperial Magic Academy. Sometimes, she has no choice but protect herself from over-zealous fans with her own spell. Event Heroes/Lulu_Mage|Mage Event Heroes/Lulu_Spell_Breaker|Spell Breaker Event Heroes/Lulu_Invoker|Invoker Aaria Thain Aaria (アアリア), youngest of the three Thain daughters, grew up followingin her sister's footsteps, to bring honour and glory to her family's name. While her sister were away serving the kingdom, Aaria become part of the local militia, training and hoping to earn her valor in combat one day. Event Heroes/Aaria_Knight|Knight Event Heroes/Aaria_Crusader|Crusader Event Heroes/Aaria_Zealot|Zealot Winry Reinholt Just like her older brother Kane, Winry (ウィンリィ) is highly skilled in archery and is a new recuit in the Royal Cavalry. Though young, she has always hoped to go on an epic adventure with her brother to slay evil doers and save the innocent. Event Heroes/Winry_Archer|Archer Event Heroes/Winry_Hunter|Hunter Event Heroes/Winry_Marksman|Marksman Kahuna A practitioner of ancient restoration magic, Kahuna is next in line to become the chieftain of his tribe. However, the final task requires him to travel the land and complete 72 trials to prove his worthiness. A very resourceful individual, he has used his wits and ingenuitiy to overcome a multitude of challenges and looks on cource to fulfil his destiny. Event Heroes/Kahuna_Acolyte|Acolyte Event Heroes/Kahuna_Sage|Sage Event Heroes/Kahuna_Witch_Doctor|Witch Doctor Event Heroes/Kahuna_Spirit_Walker|Spirit Walker Seraphina White The star attraction for the famous Rowdy Rondy Circus, Seraphina (セラフィナ) amazes of spectators with her amazing act of throwing knives and her mesmerizing beauty. Little do they know, Seraphina has a little dark side. She is rumored to accepting requests to assassinate anyone of evil or corruption, if it can be proven. Event Heroes/Seraphina_Thief|Thief Event Heroes/Seraphina_Kensei|Kensei Event Heroes/Seraphina_Rogue|Rogue Silvia Thellia Formerly the bodyguard of a rich but corrupted baron, Silvia was defeated by Freya during the rebellion against the corrupted Nobles. Barely surviving the ordeal and in revelation of her former master, she was ashamed of herself and vowed to not only turn over a new leaf but also to help those in need. Event Heroes/Silvia_Warrior|Warrior Event Heroes/Silvia_Lancer|Lancer Event Heroes/Silvia_Slayer|Slayer Faye Lockhart After being rescued from a war-torn village, Faye woke up with no memory of her past. Adopted by a honorable paladin, she looked up to her as mother and mentor while growing up. Faye now travels around the kingdom, helping people in need as she searches for clues about her past. Event Heroes/Faye_Knight|Knight Event Heroes/Faye_Crusader|Crusader Event Heroes/Faye_Holy_Defender|Holy Defender Event Heroes/Faye_Paladin|Paladin Ronan Stanwell Once a prodigy at the Imperial Magic Academy, Ronan (ロナン) felt he was too good for school and left his mundane life to seek knowledge of powerful spells, even forbiddened ones. Ronan has heeded the call for help and returned to his homeland to drive out the invading demonic forces. His true aim is to seek out powerful opponents whom he could duel with and validate his strength. Event Heroes/Ronan_Mage|Mage Event Heroes/Ronan_Spell_Breaker|Spell Breaker Event Heroes/Ronan_Mind_Warder|Mind Warder Event Heroes/Ronan_Rune_Magus|Rune Magus Nadia Jones Nadia, a self-proclaimed treasure hunter, travels the land in hopes of forming a crew to join her in seeking fame and fortune out in the seas. While she dreams of owning a ship, her spendthrift lifestyle means she is not sailing out any time soon. --- Archer (アーチャー) (*) The Stats can be different depends on the Hero's Faith Skill: Hidden Shot * Deals magic damage equal to 100% of Hero's ATK to Enemy. * Silences Enemy, preventing skill usage for 1 turn(s) Aura: Burst Drive * When Hero defeats an Enemy, there is a 95% chance to trigger others in aura to attack with 100% of their ATK --- Marksman (マークスマン) (*) The Stats can be different depends on the Hero's Faith Skill: Stealth Shot * Deals magic damage equal to 110% of Hero's ATK to Enemy * Silences Enemy, preventing skill usage for 2 turn(s) Aura: Assault Drive * When Hero defeats an Enemy, there is a 95% chance to trigger others in aura to attack with 110% of their ATK --- Gunslinger ( ガンスリンガー) (*) The Stats can be different depends on the Hero's Faith Skill: Trigger Blaze * Reduces Enemy ATK by 40% for 2 turn(s) * Deals magic damage equal to 120% of Hero's ATK to Enemy * Silences Enemy, preventing skill usage for 2 turn(s) Aura: Thrill of the Adventure * When Hero defeats an Enemy, there is a 95% chance to trigger others in aura to attack with 120% of their ATK --- Sharpshooter ( シャープシューター) (*) The Stats can be different depends on the Hero's Faith Skill: Full Burst * Deals magic damage equal to 180% of Hero's ATK for 3 turn(s) * Increase CRIT of Party by 5% of Hero's ATK for 3 turn(s) Aura: Treasure Hunter's Intuition * Persistent: Increase ATK of Everyone in aura by 15% of Hero's ATK --- Drake Selbert Drake, only surviving son of the Selbert Dragon Slayer House. From a young age, had to learn from his advisors and council to take care of the people under his House. Determined not to let others suffer the same fate of his parents, he is now building a new order of Dragon Slayers. Event Heroes/Drake_Warrior|Warrior Event Heroes/Drake_Lancer|Lancer Event Heroes/Drake_Gladiator|Gladiator Event Heroes/Drake_Dragoon|Dragoon Izumi Akagi The next-in-line to lead the powerful Akagi Clan, Izumi had been the target of several assassination attempts since young. Rumors say there is a plot by the lesser families within the clan to overthrow the head family. Unwilling to just rely to others to protect her, Izumi trained hard with the clan elders while investigating who is causing the internal strife. --- Thief (シーフ) (*) The Stats can be different depends on the Hero's Faith Skill: Rupture Rend * Reduces Enemy DEF by 30% for 2 turn(s) * Deals magic damage equal to 120% of Hero's CRIT to Enemy Aura: Assisting Strike Persistent: * Increase CRIT of Everyone in aura by 5% of Hero's ATK * Icrease DEF of Everyone in aura by 5% of Hero's ATK --- Kensei (剣聖) (*) The Stats can be different depends on the Hero's Faith Skill: Streak Slash * Reduces Enemies DEF by 30% for 3 turn(s) * Deals magic damage equal to 110% of Hero's ATK to Enemies Aura: Repelling Strike Persistent: * Increase CRIT of Everyone in aura by 10% of Hero's ATK * Increase DEF of Everyone in aura by 10% of Hero's ATK --- Magebane (メイジ・ベーン) (*) The Stats can be different depends on the Hero's Faith Skill: Haunting Scripture * Reduces Enemies DEF by 40% for 3 turn(s) * Deals magic damage equal to 130% of Hero's ATK to Enemies * Charms Enemies, forcing affected to turn on their allies for 1 turn(s) Aura: Spirit Focus Persistent: * Increase CRIT of Everyone in aura by 15% of Hero's ATK * Increase DEF of Everyone in aura by 10% of Hero's ATK --- Samurai (サムライ) (*) The Stats can be different depends on the Hero's Faith Skill: Infernal Cross * Reduces Enemies MAG by 40% for 3 turn(s) * Deals magic damage equal to 130% of Hero's ATK to Enemies * Burns ground for 2 turn(s), dealing magic damage equal to 50% of Hero's ATK to anyone on it. Aura: Vigilant Guard *When Hero gets hit, there is a 40% chance to: trigger others in aura to reduce an enemy's ATK by 30% for 2 turn(s). This skill is stackable. ---